


Close

by occludes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occludes/pseuds/occludes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has spent the last three years wishing Sirius would kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

Remus has spent the last three years wishing Sirius would kiss him.

 

Especially when Remus is hunched over his school work or a letter home, and Sirius leans over him, into him, to see what he's writing. So close and so warm and all lean muscle and heat. His warm breath tickles Remus' ear and it makes his insides twist and squirm themselves into joyous knots because it _almost_ feels like Sirius is doing it on purpose even if-- _logically_ \--Remus knows it is merely Sirius' disregard for personal space. He watches Sirius from the corner of his eyes and sees his lips lightly mouthing the words as he skims them over and, oh, all Remus wants to do is grab that face and snog him senseless.

 

Some days, he thinks maybe he could. Maybe Sirius would let him. Maybe Sirius would even _kiss him back._ Maybe, maybe, maybe.

 

But he's never bold enough to make the first move, because Sirius' mouth is so fond of kissing any pretty girl it comes across and Remus is neither of the girl variety nor particularly pretty. When Sirius is close and Remus has to hold his breath to keep from saying _I love you_ and _please please oh please kiss me already_ , he can almost forget all that.

 

Until he sees Sirius in the halls with those pretty girls, close then closer then kissing, and Remus is too aware of the ugly scars on his face or the too-big robes he's wearing that are frayed at the bottom and patched at the seams, or the way Sirius always squints at him and says _You look so tired all the time, Moony_...

 

Remus reminds himself that he doesn't stand a chance.

 


End file.
